The present invention relates to a diaphragm pump, especially a vacuum pump for a gaseous media, in which an elastic working diaphragm extends transversely through the pump housing to form with the latter a pumping chamber, and in which the working diaphragm is in a central region thereof connected to drive means for moving the working diaphragm between a suction and a compression stroke.
Such pumps are already known in the art. It has been ascertained that during operation of such pumps, in which on the side of the membrane, opposite the side which faces the pumping chamber, a certain counter pressure prevails, the working membrane ia liable to vibrate considerably. For instance, it has been ascertained, that in a diaphragm pump which sucks gas from a vacuum region, that is, a region of less than atmospheric pressure, and which pushes the gas under pressure greater than atmospheric pressure out of the pumping chamber, and in which the working diaphragm is subjected at its rear side with atmospheric pressure, considerable vibrations of the working diaphragm may result. This in turn will lead often to damaging of the working diaphragm in short time and corresponding inoperativeness of the pump.